Demon Heart
by Onime no Jashin
Summary: After an attack on her home,Kira meets Hiei, her favorite character on YuYu Hakusho. She loves him but will he love her back? Will she survive all the dangers? And if Hiei does love her, what happens when she likes Kurama almost as much as him? HxOC KxOC
1. Hiei

**Chapter 1: Hiei**

Kira lived with her grandparents. Her parents had a car accident when she was five. She was now 14. She was helping her grandparents in the garden when she saw dozens of creatures coming toward them. They were green, spikey, floating ball-like things. Their eyes were red and they let out a screech that sent chills up her spine. They had their mouths open, exposing fangs and it looked like they were going to bite her and her grandparents.

"Grama, Grampa, what are those things?" She yelled.

"We've never seen anything like them." Grandpa yelled.

They started running through the garden. They all found places to hide from the weird creatures. Kira was terrified. The creatures came so close she thought they'd find her. _It looked like they came out of some hole in the air..._

One found her and she ran out of the garden. _If I can lead them away Grama and Grampa will be safe. I have to get these things away from them...They're all I've got. _

Kira ran into their old shed. The creatures banged against it. The door was about to bust open. She screamed as it did and the creatures came in after her.

She pushed through them and ran out. There were too many. They swarmed over her and started biting her. She thought for sure she was going to die when they suddenly stopped. She looked up and nearly fainted.

Standing before her was a man so gorgeous it could have burned your eyes out. He was short. He had black hair with a white streak going across the front. A head band was on his forehead. But the weirdest thing of all was that she had seen him before. This was Hiei from her favorite TV show YuYu Hakusho! She passed out.

Hiei picked up the human girl and took her into the house. Two more humans, Hiei guessed her grandparents, came inside with them. They had only a few scratches. The girl though, was bleeding pretty badly. Hiei took her to a back room.

When he opened the door he was shocked. There wasn't a bit of wall left. It was covered in posters of him! The ceiling was filled with posters of Kurama and Yoko Kurama. _What is this?_

Hiei took off his shirt and wrapped it around the girl's cut. _I guess I'll stay here for a while, maybe a week, to see if those demons come back. I wonder why they came after these people..._

Kira opened her eyes to see Hiei staring down at her. She looked down and noticed that he had taken off his shirt to bandage her. Her face turned red as she stared at his chest. _He has a nice amount of muscle... Kira! You are so stupid! You're blushing! _She turned her head in embarassment.

It had been a week and Hiei was going to leave. Kira had woke up to find him gone. She ran out of the house and to the place Hiei had shown her the portal was. She got there as he was stepping toward it.

"Hiei!" She yelled, crying. "Wait!"

"Kira, what are you doing here?" He asked when she reached him.

"I- uh- You left this she said, holding out his shirt.

"Keep it until I come back next time." He said. "There's going to be more demons." He got closer to the portal.

"Hiei!" She called. "I-I've always loved you."

"Goodbye." He walked through the portal and it closed.

kira cried. _He better come back! I'll die if he dosen't...I'll cry myself to death._


	2. Spirit World

**Chapter 2: Spirit World**

It had been two years since Hiei had left and Kira was now 16. _He's not coming back!_ She sobbed for the fifty millionth time. _He lied! I'm never gonna see him again! _That made her burst into an endless fit of tears, yet again.

"She's never gonna get over it." Grandma whispered to Grandpa outside of her room door.

"I'm sure she will within time." Grandpa whispered back.

"I dunno about that..." She whispered sadly. "She was mighty attached to him.

Her grandparents went to their room to discuss it without disturbing her.

Kira wiped away her tears and decided to go for a walk to get some fresh air. She walked down the path where Hiei had shown her the portal and disappeared what seemed to her so long ago. To her it felt like she hadn't seen Hiei forever. Her heart felt a loss so great it was overwhelming. A loss as great as one she would have if her grandparents died, if not greater. The loss was greater than the one when her parents died. She felt like she had had a special connection with Hiei, but her heart broke when he walked through that portal. It just kept getting worse every day.

She felt tears coming to her eyes. "Hiei..."

"You called?" A familiar, slightly cold voice said from behind.

"Hiei!" Kira shouted turning around and running to hug him.

"Hmph." He said turning his head away. "I don't do hugs or anything stupid like that." He shrugged her off of him.

"Hiei!" She said joyous tears pouring down her cheeks. "You came back! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I said I'd be back." He replied simply. "Didn't you believe me?"

"I-I wasn't sure." She cried in joy and pain. "It's been two long, dreadful years..."

* * *

Sure enough the creatures did come back. Hiei had spent a week with them. Sure that they wouldn't come back again he told them he was going to leave.

"You probably won't see me ever again." Hiei said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "Goodbye."

_Not this time! _Kira had made sure he said goodbye to her grandparents and promised she'd be back one day. She followed Hiei into the forest to the portal. She stepped through after him, right before the portal had closed.Silently, she followed him to a house.

"Why'd you follow me?" He asked when they had went in. "I know you're here Kira."

"Hiei, I told you once I love you!" She cried. "I couldn't lose you again!"

She jumped in suprise as she felt him embrace her.

"I..." Was all Hiei managed to say.

"I'm staying." Kira stated. "That's final.

* * *

There was something to this girl's attitude that Hiei liked. He had decided that he would let her stay. He had even decided that he would take her as his, though he didn't believe in marriage. She was now his mate,or girlfriend, which for people who knew him well, was a great honor.

They were going to meet up with the gang today. Hiei and Kira met up with them at Koenma's.

"Where have you been Hiei?" Koenma asked in annoyance. "And who's this? It has at least been three months and a week since you went to the Human World!"

"I have been doing my own affairs." Hiei answered. "As for who she is, why don't you ask her yourself."

"So, who are you?" Koenma asked Kira.

"My name is Kira." She said innocently. "I'm Hiei's girlfriend Mr. Pacifier, sir."

Yusuke and Kuwabara busted out laughing and Koenma blushed until they had realized what she said. Their jaws dropped.

"Hiei's g-g-girlfriend?" They asked in unison, disbelievingly.

"Yep." She smiled. "I'm three months pregnant with his twins too!"

They fainted.


	3. Tournament Plans

Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I had to retype it because my computer wouldn't open the file! Ps. Please review! I need to know if people like it so I can continue writing it! ...And believe it or not I got this idea from a series of dreams I had, I just made a few changes!...

**Chapter 3: Tournament Plans**

After coming back to their senses, Koenma explained everything important to Kira. She was shocked and worried when he told her the demons were planning a second Dark Tournament. She didn't want anything to happen to Hiei.

"This time it's a very powerful demon named Rairuko." Koenma explained. "He is forcing us to compete."

"How is he doing that?" Kira asked.

"He has somehow found a portal that can send his spirit powers to the human world." Koenma said. "It's just as dangerous as him actually being here."

"So." Hiei said.

"So if you don't start training, you'll lose. He's more powerful than any enemy you've faced." Koenma said, annoyed. "Unless you want Yukina to be fried, along with the rest of the humans like Kira here, you better agree to come."

Hiei's face turned to shock for a split second, then he looked angry.

"But why can't I come, too?" Kira asked.

"It's too dangerous." Hiei said simply.

"But if I bring some of my family and friends I'll be okay, right?" She begged. "Please, can I go?"

"Fine." Koenma agreed. "But you should ask Yusuke before you bring Kayko along."

"Can I?" She asked him, puppy pouting.

"Whatever." He finally sighed.

* * *

After awhile they went their seperate ways. Kira went back to her and Hiei's home. It looked like an old warehouse on the outside but on the inside it was just like a regular house. It had three bethrooms and three bedrooms, oddly enough. The kitchen was big enough for a small family, like the one they'd have, which kind of creeped Kira out. The living room was pretty large. They also had a den, big enough for two computers and an extra TV.

_It was this size when I first came here...Was it fate? _She laughed.

* * *

After getting some bags of chips, some candy, and some bottles of water, Kira decided she was ready to go tell her family. She walked out of the house with her bag and went down the path that she had found a portal near. It appeared alot compared to normal ones, and it even opened up to her home town.

She had almost made it to the portal when she was stopped by two demons. The men towered over her and were very buff.

"Watcha doin out here all alone, little girl?" One with raspy voice asked.

Kira walked around them, knowing they were probably trouble makers.

"Hey, that's very rude." The other one said with a very deep, menacing voice.

He grabbed her arm and the raspy voiced one laughed.

"Maybe we should eat you for dinner." Raspy voice said, licking his lips.

She screamed for help, but deep voice put a hand over her mouth.

"It's not nice to pick on a weak little human girl." A familiar voice said from behind.

The demons were about to yell out, but they stopped suddenly. They fell into bloody peices onto the ground and Kira got a good look at her rescuer. It was a red haired man she knew all too well with a bloody rosewhip in his hand.

"Kurama!" Kira said in suprise.

"Yours truly." He smiled, flicking the blood off his whip. "You're Kira, Hiei's girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah." She said, still in shock.

"Well, we better get to Koenma and the others." Kurama said. "Hiei may not say it, but he's really worried. I can sense it in his thoughts."

So they went to Koenma's. _Guess I'll just tell 'em tomorrow. _She was quite happy to be near Kurama, yet sad she couldn't have him.


	4. Birth

**Chapter 4: Birth**

Training that day went pretty well. It was what happened afterwards that scared Kira.

"Kira, Hiei, I need to tell you guys something." Koenma had said. He took them into his office, along with th rest of the crew, and ordered the ogres and staff out.

"Kira, we think it would be wise to...abort the twins." Koenma said sadly.

"What!" Kira and the others exclaimed in unison.

"Well, there's not that big of a chance you'll live through the labor." Koenma explained. "Most likely, the twins will kill you."

"B-but how?" She asked. "Why?"

"It won't be on purpose." Koenma said. "But your human body might not be able to take giving birth to fire demon blood. It could burn you from the inside out. Or the ice blood in them could kill you, too."

"B-but I can't just kill them!" Kira yelled, tears brimming her eyes. "They are innocent, it's not their faut! They can't help my human body might not be able to take it!"

"Hn." Hiei agreed. "But it's still to big of a risk for you, Kira."

"Perhaps we could wait until labor to see how it goes?" Kurama suggested.

"Even if it dosen't go well, I don't think I can get rid of them." Kira said. "I've lived 16 years, they should be able to experience life."

"We'll see what happens." Hiei said, his voice a little gloomy.

* * *

Months later the time had finally come. Kira was in labor, scared and happy at the same time. _Please. Go well. Give me the strength I need._

"Don't worry, it's going well so far." Yusuke said comfortingly.

She screamed in pain as she pushed. Her grip tightened on Hiei's hand.

_-You'll be okay...you're strong willed.- _Hiei said through telepathy. -_Keep it up. You're almost there.-_

She screamed again as she pushed harder.

"There's something wrong!" Koenma said, breaking her heart with the words. "Your temperature is going up way too high!"

"I-uh!-don't-uh!-care!" She screamed through pushes. "Keep-uh!-going!"

Kira suddenly felt like she was going to burn alive. It felt like she was in a kiln or oven. She didn't know if she could take it, but she wouldn't give up. She had been in labor for hours now.

A cry rang out through the room. Tears of joy came to Kira's eyes. Her temperature went down-maybe to much. Now she was freezing. This was torture. Her temperature rose and fell constantly.

"We don't think the other will make it." Koenma said sadly.

"Sorry." Kuwabara said.

Kira wasn't going to give up that easily. She pushed with all her might, put her heart into it. The results brought joy to her heart, but that joy was short-lived.

"It's...dead...not breathing...no pulse..." Koenma said sadly, his head hung low. "You're lucky you survived, much less one twin."

"No!" She yelled. "No! It can't be! Please, no!"

They bowed their heads in sorrow. Hiei brought her the dead body. "She's gone."

Kira held the body tightly in her arms. Tears flowed from her eyes and she wailed in sorrow.

A few moments later everyone jumped suddenly, for a miracle had just happened. Two small voices rang out, crying. Both babies were alive! Not only was the boy alive, but the 'dead' girl was, too!

After awhile Koenma asked what their names would be. Kira looked at Hiei.

"You go ahead and choose." Hiei shrugged. "You deserve it after all you've went through."

"The boy will be named Haiei, (pronounced Hie-ae) as for the girl..." Kira said. "Yukira, (pronounced Yoo-Kie-ru) for she is a miracle, like Hiei's sister and me still living."

"Hai." Hiei agreed. He sat down next to her and she let him hold them.


	5. Kurama

**Chapter 5: Kurama**

"Hn," Hiei said, breaking Kira out of her thoughts.

"Y-yes, Hiei?" She said, startled.

"The tournament begins soon..." He said quietly.

"Yes, and, Hiei?" Kira giggled. Hiei never talked much and it was hard for him to talk about the way he felt.

"Hn...," He sighed. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Hai!" She shouted and jumped up, almost dropping the twins. "I'm going and there's NOTHING you can do to stop me!"

Hiei sweat-dropped, then smirked. "That attitude," He said, getting close to her face. "Is part of the reason I like you so much."

"Even though I'm human?" Kira asked with a mocking smile.

"Hai," Hiei said and flicked her nose. "Even though you're a weak, pathetic _human_."

"Hey!" Kira pouted. "You didn't have to go that far."

Hiei smirked and turned toward the window. "I have things to do today," He said, then jumped out of the window almost too fast for Kira to see, like always.

She sighed. _Just like every other day...always 'things to do' and me sitting in the house all day with the twins to look after. Well not this time, my handsome fire youkai! I'm going out and the twins are coming with me! What possible danger can come from going out 30 minutes? The twins need to get out once in a while. Pah! Dangerous my butt!_

_'I can hear you, you know...' _Hiei said telepathically, his voice almost sounding as if he could smile.

Kira sweat-dropped. _'Darn! I forgot about that little detail...oh, well...now you know. I'm oing out, ok?'_

_'Fine, but if you get yourself into trouble, you're NOT going out without me ever again.' _He sighed.

_'That's if you FIND OUT, dear,' _Kira said mockingly.

_'Hn,' _He smirked. _'I'll just get Kurama to look after you!'_

_'Oh, you're no fun!' _She said, mentally sticking her tongue out.

_'Hn,' _He he laughed. _'Hahaha, so I'm told.' _(AN: Don't you DARE flame me for that 'cuz Hiei DOES laugh! He did with Yoko once, it's even a trading card!)

So as she said she was going to do, Kira walked out of the house and down the path in front of it with Yukira in one arm and Haiei in the other. The path was long and Kira didn't know where she actually wanted to go, so she just kept walking. Walking and walking and walking until she finally got tired. Sighing, Kira sat down on the grass underneath the shade of a Sakura tree, the twins resting in her lap.

"I wish Hiei could spend more time with me," Kira sighed, starting to cry. "It's hard not to be around the one you love very often."

"Haha," A sweet, cheerful male voice laughed. From behind the tree came Kurama, smiling as always. "You're one of the only people who can actually understand him...don't worry, you guys will be fine."

"Kurama," Kira said sadly. "How can you be so sure?"

"I think you already know the answer to that one," Kurama smiled. "Come on, you don't want to stay here to long. The demons will find you and attack, thinking you're easy pray. It's not like I couldn't handle them, but I'd rather not."

Kira got up and followed Kurama down the path. She almost tipped at the weight after she had only taken about three steps. Kurama caught her. One hand rested on her surprisingly slender waist and the other on her opposite shoulder, slowly lifting her up. _His hands are so warm..._ She blushed at the thought and mentally kicked herself for even traitorous thoughts against Hiei. _I've always wondered how it felt for Kurama to hold me...and what it would feel like to run my fingers through his long, silky hair...but I've got Hiei! I always liked him most...even though Kurama came pretty close...Yoko was even closer, just barely behind Hiei. _She slapped her cheek mentally. _Stop that!_

"Here let me carry the twins," Kurama said, gently taking them from her hands. "You need a break from the weight and I can carry them a greater distance."

"Thank you," I smiled warmly.

"You're welcome," He smiled back.

For a moment, Kira thought she saw a bit of a crush for her in her eyes, but she dismissed it as wishful thinking. _I've got Hiei...He wouldn't like me anyway...I'm surprised Hiei even does..._ She sighed, yet smiled at the luck she had of Hiei even talking to her.

"So where do you want to go?" Kurama asked.

"Hmmm," I said while thinking and scratching my chin. "Oh, I never told my family about the tournament! Lets go there!"

"Sure," Kurama said happily. "I was planning to visit my mother today anyway."

"Great!" I said excitedly.

And so, we were off, going to a portal to the Human world to visit our families. What was in store for us next, though, is something neither one of us expected.


End file.
